1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for a color correction suitably used for correcting a color balance, and further to a technique for discriminating a printing device in an image printing system comprising the printing device and an image processing device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a color printing device such as an ink jet printer, a color image is printed by using inks of three colors such as cyan (C), magenta (M) and yellow (Y) or inks of four colors in which black (K) is added to these three colors. It is possible that a print head from which these color inks are ejected is formed integral for ejecting all color inks. However, a yield factor is deteriorated, so that a plurality of print heads are frequently used for each color. In a print head of integral form, a balance of a color ink ejecting amount can be maintained among respective color ink, although there is a difference such that the color ink ejecting amount is increased or decreased in general. However, a balance among respective color ink is lost due to unevenness in every print head in case of using a plurality of print heads.
Accordingly, a conventional color printing device proposed in Japanese Examined Patent Application No. HEI 6-79853 has a construction such that a driving signal is adjustable to every driving circuit driving a print head, whereby a balance among respective color ink can be kept by setting this driving signal at a factory or the like.
Such a conventional color printing device has a problem that the device cannot deal with a case where deviation occurs in a color ink ejecting amount due to age softening of a print head. Further, it also has a problem that an adjustment at a factory is required every device to increase manufacturing process, thereby being troublesome.